Total Drama Dark Carnival
by zombiefear101
Summary: Chris and Chef are back with a brand new cast of contestants fighting for the grand prize of 5 million dollars. However this time Chris have might have gone to far and has set this new season in a haunted run down carnival. Will this new cast survive this new dangerous setting and who will win and what mysteries lie in the depth of this long forgotten Carnival. Apps closed.
1. A dark day

**Hey all you total drama fans out there, I have been cooking up a idea for a new season with a friend and I think I got a lot of it down all but the contestants. So this is my third attempt at a Total Drama Story but this one I will be committing to, I have had a nasty writers block so the plan is to get this story up and have a new chapter up by 2 weeks to get a flow going. Anyways the App for this story will be in my profile so you can just copy and paste it and PM me it. Please be PM fanfiction has been anal about that recently. So I hope you all love it and let the fun begin.**

**XxX**

The camera flips on as it pans over as coming into view is an overarching entrance gate that is an entrance into a dark circus. The arches have been paint to look like a gothic looking clown with his mouth wide open as you're supposed to go through his mouth to enter.

The Camera goes through the entrance.

"In the 1950s for the first time Freako's Great American Tour began it tour around North America." The camera pans over as it views on a decrepit Ferris Wheel and a roller coast that possibly only has one more ride left in it.

The camera goes going down a beaten down path some candy wrappers and pop balloons fly by. "A German Immigrant started the carnival and dawn the name Freddi Freako a Clown but unlike most he dress in darker clothing and had a very dark sense of human unlike the classic Jester's of most carnivals at that time."

The camera statics over to a small film with that old fashion old yellow look to it. In the front of it was a man about 5'10 feet tall in gothic make up and he was bald on the top but the edges and back of his head had long black hair. He had an overdramatic fluffy black low suit with a curly tie and long shoes. He was on a unicycle and around him was a noose, and was juggling some pies. The crowd watches as he slips off his unicycle and it looks as if he was gasping for hair as a pie hits his face as smoke appears. The crowd gasp however coming out of the smoke was Freako himself and was looking at the hanging "Freako" and he says something and the screen turns black and words pop up.

"Who is this clown, too bad he was handsome devil wasn't he."

The camera returns to the real Freako bowing as some men carry away the dummy as people were laughing.

The camera resumes its tour of the abandon park as it goes over the house of mirrors as the mirrors were cracked and dusty and the roof seem to have caved in years ago.

"You must understand Freako had a way of mixing tragedy and comedy into a unique blend never before seen." Freako was seen on a tight rope but the tight rope snap and he stood there for a few second still walking on thin air before looking down. He took a second to look at the crowd and gave a defeated look as it "fell to his demise".

The camera stop as it stares at the hall of freaks. In the front was a cardboard cutout of freako waving into the house. The camera stay there and it almost like the camera guy refused to get close and the doors were long since fallen out as in the hall of freak's was just a dark abyss. "However things changed, Freako was always cautious with his tricks however..."

The camera turns back to the now black and white old fashion view as we see Freako with some of this other acts in the ring doing tricks.

"Freako's always was a place of extreme and a dark humor, with fun and terrifying rides" The camera skips to dumper cars with demon faces on it.

Before returning to the black and white screen where we see the world strongest man bench pressing a coffin, the lion tamer running after the lion as the lion had his "leg" in its mouth running form the lion tamer who was jumping after the cat with one leg and finally the fire dancer who seen to not noticing she was on fire or didn't mind. "It was never a boring day at his carnival and it lasted for 20 years until finally in 1970" However the camera turn to a teenage clown with bored look blowing up balloons.

Freako is seen doing his famous noose scene as he got on the unicycle and he put the noose around his neck and began to juggle.

"Now why is Freako's abandon many ask, he was rich and the kids loved him… was it bankruptcy, the public lost interest. No…"

The camera is now standing in front of the big top with purple and black stripes the camera looks seeing the tent now in disrepair with holes in the massive tent and birds and bats living in the top. To the side of the tent were the animal cages all of them have been rusted open and to the opposite side was the trailers where the acts would stay.

Back in the black and white camera Freako was balancing on his unicycle laughing and even waved to a little girl and winked at her, the camera shows the little girl with a scared look on her face but she smiled when he gave her that reassuring wink.

The running away lion accidentally bump into the teenage clown and he was still looking bored with the whole deal. However when the lion bump him and he fell and knock into Freako making him slip off his unicycle prematurely. The audience watch as Freako wiggling around in the air and one of the most realistic performance of this act they have ever seen. Soon the smoke blasted and everyone was waiting for Freako to come out to do his usual mocking of himself…

However that part never came.

"Freako died on the center stage however no one was aware the other acts tried to cover up the untimely death of Freako and they said they even buried his body here somewhere at this every park however without Freddi Freako the carnival soon shut down."

The camera looks at the big top seeing the rafters with junk scattered everywhere and a long forgotten clown cannon and the tight rope that had a few crowd perch on it. However the camera soon focused on the noose itself that still hung there in the center of the ring.

"Of course with 40 years of never in use people began to think the place is haunted with sighting of the clown himself every now and then by trespassing teenagers and after the incident with those 3 kids that vanished 10 years back no one has gone to it for years and the price of the carnival was once worth a fortune is now a sad single grand to get owner ship… how the mighty have fallen." The camera soon focuses on a door in the back of the big top and began to move towards it as the door knob begins to wiggle and soon wiggle at a violent rate.

"I must say only a mad men would ever try and buy that dark carnival let alone go there, with the murders, and haunting and just the shape of the place would keep any sane man out."

The door then blasted open as the camera man backs up and someone walk through the open door.

The voice continues as soon the camera turns into an old house and sitting on the left side of it was an old man as he chug down another beer before continuing his story. "That place is curse I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies, and now you know the truth about Freako's Carn…"

"Did you say I could get it for only a thousand bucks?" A new voice chirped in startling the old man as he looks at the man who he was talking to this whole time.

"Y…yes" the old man says cautiously.

"SOLD… Chef tell the producers I got the latest set" The camera turns as sitting on the opposite side of the table was…

Chris McLean.

The camera buzzed back to the big top as the camera focuses on the man who walked through the door that slammed open.

"WELCOME VIEWS TO THE LATEST SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA. I bring you this Live form NOWHERE, MAINE. We have done summer camp, a film lot and even all around the world but now welcome to the last season here at Freako's Carnival for TOTAL DRAMA DARK CARNIVAL." He cheers and stands on the ring masters stand. "Now everyone viewing I need 22 completely new contestants because well… the old one's B**** of a Lawyer got them out of their contact. So we will be waiting for those auditions and this year the prize money is 5 million dollars. Until then we will see you next time on

"TOTAL. DRAMA. DARK CARNIVAL."

**Well there you go I hope you guys are interested. The app will be on my profile again and please don't send the app over in the reviewing section but PM me it. If you couldn't tell this will be dark so don't feel like you're restricted. Just please no mary sue or carbon copies of previous contestants. Can't wait to see what you all come up with.**


	2. Time to go to the Carnival

**Hey everyone I am glad for all who entered in I got ourselves some very fun characters and I will try to keep these update on a seclude hopefully every two weeks I will have a chapter up for you guys but I am not sure and I do have a couple people here who will most likely remind me. Well I got a lot in store for you guys so let's go to this new season.**

The camera turns on as it is looking at the darken out carnival, it was facing the entrance and the run down road that lead up to the circus. Cracks, patches of grass and litter blow by on the road. Some head lights are shown driving up to Freako's.

Parking right outside the entrance is a red jeep coming out of the jeep was Chef Hachet nothing much has changed for the chef other than that he seems to have some winkles on his face showing he was getting older. The ex-soldier looks up at the circus. "Man this place gives me the creeps." With a shudder the Chef walked into Freako's.

He walks down the beaten down path that moves past the game stands and food depots as he looks around as some interns were sweeping up some of the garage but it was easy to tell they were not putting a lot of effort into it.

Chef rolled his eyes as he continues to walk down the road.

He soon look up at the big tent that seem to be the only place that as had any attempt at bringing it back to its prime but that not saying a lot. If you count duct tape patching up the holes and the bird nest removed.

Chef rolls his eyes as he walks in as he sees it was still just as messy has it was a couple weeks ago. "I really should have figured." Standing where the ringmaster would be standing is none other than the infamous host of the show Chris McLean.

"Ah Chef I am glad you made it." The wash up smiles and he hops down and walks over.

Chef nods "Chris man really, you have yet to cut this down" Chef points over to the noose that still hung where it did for the last 40 years.

"Of course dude that adds to the atmosphere of this place and besides it looks awesome." He chuckles as Chris hops off the post and began to walk to the back. He was heading towards the door that he burst out of from the commercial.

"Come on Chris I am going to have to pick up the first one of these brats in 10 minutes." Chef looks down at his watch.

"Yeah, yeah I know I am just going to check on the back room to make everything is working I don't want any technical problems." Chris goes and grab the door nod and begin to jiggle it. "Oh come on did no one fix this stupid doorknob."

After another couple of seconds of wiggling it. Chef lightly moved him aside and with one strong pull got the door open.

"Show off" Chris mutters as Chef smirks at him as they both walked in.

Has they enter the back office they see a desk full of small TV monitors connected to each of the camera's scattered across the amusement park. On the desk were small bobble heads two of them one being of Freako himself and another was one of Gilgamesh the world's strongest man who performed at the carnival. To the far left of them were just random plushies that were left over from the gaming stands. There were a chicken, a bear, a fox and finally a bunny standing there. Scattered across the floor and desk were pizza boxes and soda cans.

"This place is a mess… where are they I told them to be here at 7 sharp?" Chris growls.

"I told you Chris you couldn't trust those two to do anything right." Chef adds looking around.

"Fine whatever I will find them later, Chef how is the kitchen?" The host after a sigh ask his partner.

"By kitchen you mean a couple foods stands mash together then fine." The chef rolls his eyes.

"Good, now I am going to get myself looking pretty while you go get the first one of these sucke… I mean contestants." And with that the host left walking off to his trailer. Chef gave a slight roll of his eyes however the sound of static made him jump as he looks behind him seeing that the camera for the hall of freaks has turn to static.

"…stupid faulty wiring I should have known better then to trust teenagers with that job." Chef turns and leaves shutting the door. Leaving the cameras and the toys and the now bobbing had of Freako's bobble head staring at the door.

The camera buzzes out.

Soon the camera turns back on as this time it was on Chris as he was standing outside the entrance to the carnival. "Hello and welcome viewers I am bringing you this live from Nowhere' Maine. Has promise I bring you 22 fools… I am precious kids to an old carnival that was around during your grandma's age Freako's."

He walk down a bit form it. "This place is shrouded in mystery ever since the death and disappearance of founder and Star attraction Freako himself." He turns and smiles "and now thanks to me this place is coming back to life for this season of Total drama, well the kids rekindles the childhood spirit or will they vanish into obscurity like so many other, I hope not cause I don't want to be sued."

The smile never leaving his face turns and says "and oh here comes the first contestant to brace this new season." The camera pans over seeing the old jeep coming back up as Chef is in the driver's seat driving up the road with someone in shotgun with him.

The jeep pulls up as Chris smiles as coming out of the jeep is a young boy with very feminine features, he had fair skin and some freckles around his face those hard to notice at a distance. The young lad had unruly platinum blond hair with light green eyes. He is wearing short sleeved white tee, a sleeveless, loose red jacket with a hood that goes to his mid-thigh, black skinny jeans and high top red converses He turns and instantly waves at the camera smiling.

"Well everyone this is our first contestant to Total drama dark carnival it's Laurie" Chris explains happily.

However the name made the young girly boy stop in his tracks and turns slowly and says. "It's… its Youri" he says putting on a earnest face.

"I honestly don't care" the host wide smile never leaving his face as Youri just stares at him. "Now I am on a time crunch so can you please get behind me and wait there for everyone else missy."

Youri leers "I'm not a girl"

Chris "Your appearance says otherwise now git"

Youri without saying another word let out an angry puff of air making some of his bangs go up a bit has he walks over and stands near the entrance. However it was at that moment when he realized how spooky the place looked and says. "This place was a lot brighter on TV"

"Laurie I said zip it, the next contestant is coming," Youri gave Chris the bird when he wasn't looking as Chris turn seeing the same jeep begin to pull up again.

Chef says very angrily "NOW GET OUT!" Chris is taken back by this as coming out of the jeep was a girl with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever you say Sargent Stick in rear" She laughs and Chris cringes

"Oh this one might have been a mistake"

Looking over at Chris was a young girl she has a strong and curvy body, with a slight tan to her skin. She has purple hair that went to her mid back. Chocolate eyes and she wore a dark purple crop top, a black leather jacket, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and beat up black converse.

Chris stares at her and says "well everyone this is…"

The girl says quickly "Saraphina, Miss Black, but I prefer Sara don't wear it off." She walked by Chris without giving him much thought. Chris clenches his fist.

"Not another one"

Sara turns to look at youri and says Oh thank gawd and I thought I would be the first girl here."

Youri turns "I'm a guy thank you"

Sara looks oh my ba don't he rbigth side you're a very pretty boy."

Youri smiles and holds out his hand. "Thank you" Sara hesitantly shook it as well however the sound of the star spangle banner was heard cutting into the moment as they all turn.

Chef as just drop off the next contestant as his ipod was ringing the States anthem. He look like he was dress for like a battle then a reality TV show. Coming out of the jeep was a tall boy as he says "Chef you should really buy American made it is way more reliable your engine sounds horrible."

"For the last time brat there is nothing wrong with my jeep." Chef argued back.

Coming out was a tall white skin boy who was quiet muscular. He had a very mountain man lie hair cut that is black and he has grey eyes. However his most distinct feature was he is wearing a brown trench coat with a setoff riot armor under the trench coat with heavy leather pants and boots.

"Wow someone just got off his tour of duty." Sara whisper to Youri and Chris who both nod slightly as very professionally. He goes and nods "hello my compatriots I am Christopher"

Mclean "Your name is Chris that can't work I'm Chris"

Sara blinks and says "Wow and here I thought he would have like the most American name ev…"

Christopher "Yep Christopher Abraham Washington"

Sara "…"

Chris "Ok form now on you are Wash got it."

Washington "but…"

Chris "go stand with the other 2 freaks Wash" with that the elite patriot mumbles something under his breath and walks and leans against the wall nodding towards the two but keeps his distance from the two of them.

Soon the jeep pulls up again as Chris turns however this time no one got out. Chris stares for a second before walking up and knocking on the glass. "Chef where the next contestant?"

Chef looks "She was just here a second ago."

"… nevermind that just get the next one."

Chef rolls his eyes and drove off. Chris turns however he jump and fell to the ground as standing behind him is a 15 year old girl. She had very pale skin and a lithe body. Her hair is very long, thick brown that went down her back, with white, blue, and grey-ish pink ribbons tied in. Her eyes were wide and brown. She wore a lacy pale pink blouse, grey slacks, ribbons around wrists and ankles, white sandals, silver locket around her neck.

Chris stood leering at her and dusts himself off "You must be Riyadh"

She smiles a wide cherish grin and she turns to the others and skips off. Chris stares at her for a second. "This… this is going to be a long season." He turns and says to himself "here a hoping she out first."

The Jeep pulls up and just as he does the door things open as a guy runs right by Chris. The camera has to turn quickly to even see the kid. He was a 16 year old with pale skin he and has dyed red hair that is done up in a ponytail he also has green eyes and is wearing a red shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, Black jeans and Black boots.

"Oh snap this is it, this is Freako's" he looking at the haunted carnival.

"Umm…" Chris McLean "…Hello?"

"Oh yellow, thank you so much Mr McLean the moment I saw the commercial seeing this season was taking place in a haunted carnival I knew I had to come. The horror, the excitement, the murders haha" he laughs happily.

Youri says "he defiantly got enthusiasm."

"Oh yes your Mark Walker welcome to the season, now go and stand with Wash and Laurie please"

Mark "understood" he turn and took a step and looks over "umm when can we go in the carnival."

"When I say so now GO OVER THERE" Mark quickly runs off to the group. Mark turns while he was running looking at the carnival as he did he slam into Riyahd they both land onto the gravel.

"I am so sorry" Mark says as Chris laughs and looks over as Chef was pulling up again however it is easy to see the jeep was not doing so well as it was seem it is smoking a bit, this cause Chris to take a step back. "Well that can't be good."

Chef comes out and he kicks the jeep "oh come on don't do this to me."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so cheap" a voice cuts through as coming out of the jeep is the next contestant.

"Oh yes everyone this is Vixen" She leers at everyone, she has a white tank top and over that was a small leather jacket and cargo pants with chains wrapping around it with boots on and she had tan skin with blue eyes and she has short spike up navy blue hair.

Chris smiles at her but he takes a step back from her. "Isn't she just precious?"

Vixen walks past him giving him the bird "bite me, and the rest of you no one bother me if you know what is best for ya." She sneers.

Youri "No complaints here honey."

Vixen glares at him before rolling her eyes and sits down sitting on her luggage.

Sara "well isn't she just a ray of sunshine."

Chris nods and says "Chef deal with it later get the rest of the kids."

Chef sighs "fine I will get the rest of these maggots" he drives off.

Mark "so why did you guys join this season, I mean it's an awesome theme this year." He looks around and he see riyahd is uncomfortable close to him making him take a step away.

Vixen "Odds are the 5 million"

Wash "True that"

Mark "I guess but… I mean we are at Freako's"

Youri "And what is so special about Freako's"

Mark "Well…"

Before he could say it the sounds of popping form the engine is heard. Every turns as we see Chef is currently pushing the jeep up the final stretch, in the jeep the next contestants is seen not even attempting to help the elderly man.

Mark and Wash soon run over and help him for the final stretch.

Wash smiles standing by the door "Tadah you are…" the door swung open slamming into Wash as the patriot stumbles back and falls over KO.

Every cringes at that.

Vixen says in an uncaring tone "Medic"

Stepping out of the jeep is the next contestants. "Thank you boys for the help," Coming out is a very feminine figure she likes to lounge about in a short, tight white spaghetti strap dress with tiny cherries printed on them and matching red heels. She/he easily caught the attention of most of the contestants. A very curvy and beautiful body with brown eyes and has golden blonde hair that is slightly curly and goes to her shoulders. She looks over at everyone a sense of determination could be sense off her.

Chris "everyone… this is William Vis…"

William turns quick and pokes his chest with her well filed nails "Willam, or Cherry pick your poison, just not William." She smiled as the drag diva looks everyone and walks over. "Oh hello…" she smiles to herself "well this should be easy"

Vixen "I bet you are"

Cherry turns looking at Vixen and says "Why yes in comparison to you I suppose, well… I guess that unfair guys actually flirt with me."

Vixen stood glaring at her as Youri gets between them. "Calm down… let's just get to the rest of them ok" Vixen goes back to sitting looking away as Cherry smiles and sits over at a fairly clean bench.

Chris "well things are getting spicy already haha I love it"

Soon the jeep pulls back up however the next contestants ran out of the jeep and went to the front of the jeep and flips it open. She bends over looking at the jeep.

"Hey you little punk don't mess with my jeep, no one messes with my stu…" all of the sudden the engine turn to the broken coughing sound back to the normal purring of his jeep. Chef stares at it in amazement. "wha… how?"

"Hey you go sir, this was stuck in some of the gears." She smiles and holds up a black clown nose.

Chef took it and the face he made shows he was wondering how that even got into his engine.

"Oh yes this is Emily" The red head turns around. Her hair is medium length and she has brown eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. She stood at 5'2 and had pale skin. She is currently wearing a simple short sleeved shirt with a leather tool belt that appears to not fit her properly, she also wears a black pencil skirt, not forget her round black glasses.

She does a small smile looking at everyone.

Chris "yeah thanks for the show, now go step with the others"

She nods and walks over to everyone "Hey" she says shyly as some say hi to her but other just plainly ignored her.

Mark "What's up?"

Emily "umm… the sky"

Mark stares at her for a second before the now new repair jeep zoom off as Chef obviously enjoy the power again is already back with the next contestant. However the next Contestant was in the back cheering. "THIS IS AWESOME YOOO…"

Chris "Oh yes that must be Corey"

The jeep does a sudden stop sending the oddball flying and he land right into Vixen.

Corey looks up as his face is on her chest. "umm.. hiya"

The camera pans back to Chris as the sound of a punch and Corey crying out is heard and Chris cringes. "Oh that is going to leave a mark" Stumbling back over is Corey holding his now black eye. Chris tags his elbow. "Woah their cowboy"

Corey is wearing a dark purple baseball t-shirt with a hood on the back, and brown fingerless gloves. Grey skinny jeans and black Vans high tops. Always wears a silver gold cross angel wing pendant necklace for luck, a red slouch beanie, and carries around a dark purple messenger bag. He is tall with white skin, he has brown hair that is straight, and shoulder length. Parted on mid-right of face and bangs covering his left eye. His eyes were brown, almond shaped.

"Great we might have someone joining Wash in the land of painful dreams haha" Chris Chuckles as Corey stumbles over.

Cherry "can we hurry this up I am getting eaten alive by bugs"

Chris "we will get there, when we get there, sheesh."

The jeep pulls up however a very distinct smell could be smell of weed. "Chris MAN, what did I say by allowing potheads on this classy show?" Chris rolls his eyes.

"Chillax man, I will be a good girl" she steps out, its obvious she ahs been smoking something illegal. Chef grab her collar.

"If I find you smoking on my set you will be booted so quickly, ya hear me. Chef screeches in her face."

"Loud and clear officer." She smiles and dock a mocking solute.

Corey smiles "o finally someone else intense."

Chris coughs "this is Delihla Masters everyone." She gives the piece sigh and smiles. She has a curvy body and slightly tan skin, in shape for a pothead. Her eyes are green but they look red at the moment, She has long black hair slightly buzz on the top. She is wearing a green and black stoner hoodie, baggy black jeans, black converse, will wear a plain vee neck tee shirt if warm, green and black beenie is worn.

"Sup peeps" she smiles and walks over smiling at them however, Chris reach over and pick a bag full of weed out of her pocket. "Hey don't be a buzz kill"

"Nope, no weed" he tosses it to two interns "burn this."

The interns stare at the bag and look up "don't worry we will blaze it… I mean burn it" They run off happily.

"You suck old man" Delihla says sadly and goes and sits on the bench with Cherry

"Get your own seat." She hisses

"Too lazy" She smiles leaning back putting her hoodie up.

Chris rolls his eyes as by now the jeep as drop off the next contestant and as drove off.

Chris turns and he jumps back seeing the next contestant was in front of him. "Jeezus not again."

"Hey… I guess" He looks away it is clear he was annoyed with everything happing.

Chris "You must be…"

"Edgar Isher yes, and you must be Chris McLean glad we did our introductions." He lets out a long sigh looking away in a very awkward way. Chris could only stare and he rubs the back fo his head "ummm…"

His head is pretty angular and thin for the most part, seeing a slight indication of cheek bones. His nose is fairly long and thin, having freckles along the bridge of it. He has a thin upper lip but a full bottom lip that are naturally red in color. Two lip piercings that is on his bottom lip, a small septum piercing, and small black ear gauges. He has a little tattoo of an infinity sign near his right eye. He has Pale skin, and is kinda in between skinny and lanky, having little muscle. Broad shoulders, but that's it. He has dark brown towards his roots until it fades to a platinum blond, and it is very shaggy, reaching his shoulders. He has a style that a part of his hair always swoops in front of his eyes, like a bang and he has icy blue eyes.

"I will just go over there… oh 11 of us, must be a commercial break now" Edgar says and with his hands behind his head walk over.

"Oh… I think I found my new hated" Chris mumbles but then looks up realizing the camera on him. "One half of the contestants are done, 11 more to go, who are these 11 rejects, will they suck like the first 11" A off camera "Hey" is sound by the 11 there. "Stay tune after this commercial break."

[Commercial break]

"In a world cover in darkness and cheap jump scares." The camera zooms in on a man walking down an alley way. And sees police surrounding a dead body.

"Where crime is rampant" The man stares at the body as he goes and rubs his pink mustache.

"Only one man can save it"

The man looks "what happen here nurse."

"Well it would seems that there are several las…"

"THIS SUMMER"

"SHUT UP NURSE… I KNOW WHATS BEST" He screams as he in a detective uniform is a tan skin man with unruly black hair and a pink mustache. He takes out some powder that has a B on it and he blows on it. As blood is seen "he been… stab in the butt" He leers

Sequel to "The Tiny box" and "Where the blacksmith?" is

WILFORD WARFSTAUCHE IN "THE MYSTERY OF THE BUTT STABBER"

Coming soon to a theaters near you.

[End of the commercial break.]

When the cameras return the next contestant was already there. "Oh my god your Chris McLean, my God I love you and your show" and very gorgeous tall girls hugs Chris, Chris couldn't help but blush at this. "umm thanks Caroline."

Caroline is a tall girl about 6'2 feet tall, her eyes were yellow from contacts and she has long blonde hair that goes to her waist and a black streak going down it and some of it covers her left eye. She is wearing a white strapless top that reveals the straps of her lacy black bra, a black leather jacket, a black mini skirt with chains hanging off of it, black fishnet tights and designer black knee-high high-heeled boots.

She smiles and walks over as some of the guy's eyes follow her and she gets to the group. "Hello everyone I am so pleased to see you." Her hand was held out for Edgar who just stares at it.

"I don't know you or your intentions." He says and this made her eyes swift from pleasant to rage but it goes back quickly "Oh it is fine" she walks off greeting the others.

"Wow you super pretty" Emily smiles walking towards her trying to be friendly.

"Oh thank you" Caroline smiles at her as a couple others talk to her.

The jeep comes back and the next contestants walks out. This contestant is quite fit looking and has white skin. Black hair in a spikey quiff with short sides with sharp emerald eyes. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a hood, red v neck shirt, black jeans and red converse and a golden necklace in form of a cross with Japanese writing on it.

"Everyone this is Nahliel" he smiles and bows to everyone in a polite manner.

He walks over in a very straight fashion. "Namaste" he smiles to everyone.

"Wow who invited the monk?" Cherry chirps up

Nahl turns and says "Oh no I am no monk, my grandfather however is a ex monk."

"How can you be an ex monk." Corey ask looking over.

Nahl chuckles and says "Well has you see I am here… that is how."

Corey "what does that… oh… OH I get it now." Nalh chuckles at the oddballs reactions as he goes and meditates to the far left closing his eyes enjoying the quiet however, he looks at the carnival has if he sense something watching them, something… evil.

"… You ok Nalh" he jump and look seeing Sara looking at him.

"Oh… oh yes" she smiles happily and looks over at her before he turns back to the carnival but the sense was one.

"OH MY GOD, is this the circus" a new voice cheers outs.

Chris "… ye… yes, it was on the app"

The new girl smiles widely and says "Oh I had my mom write that for me, it was so BORING to fill that out."

Chris "… Rika… right"

Rika "that's my name don't wear it out… but please Rikachu it's cuter."

"Like… Pikachu" Corey says, "oh that is cute"

Wash smiles at her "yeah haha"

Rikachu avoids the boys all together and walks to the girls "eww, guy germs… hi" she smiles

"hey" Emily and Sara smile at her.

"Oh I can't wait for the rides and clowns" Rika cheers

Vixen "You do realize this is an abandon circus right?"

Rika "wait… that means…"

Vixen "yep it mean it all sh…"

Rika "That means all the lines will be short, awesome" She cheers as Vixen just stares at her has if she dumb.

Emily "well it might be fun to up repair some of the rides"

Edgar "I doubt that possible with the pay grade a teenager has but, knock yourself out… literally" he mumbles that part

The next contestant walks out, Chef "now good ridden weirdo"

"Hello McLean" he smiles in a weird manner it's was crooked

Chris not breaking a beat says "oh yes you must be Tia welcome to Freako's I hope you enjoy your stay."

Edger "He seems to fit the scenery"

Carolina "wow you are going to be that guy this season aren't you."

"Nah it is fine sugar tits, I can handle myself" Tia smirks

"Ex…excuse me you ingrate" Carolina turns

Tia is an overall average boy with a health tan skin. He has light brown hair with a lot of bangs, with brown eyes. He is wearing long sleeved black Kung Fu shirt, dark blue Alladin pants that reach just past the knees and has as chinese-style wave printed on it, light blue Vans.

He smiles and walks over to everyone there is dark weird ness about him that drives people off and Caroline was not so happy with him, leering at him.

Chris rolls his eyes "what with the group this time… anyways here is Dita" as she got off the jeep and she smiles and waves at everyone.

"Hey everyone, cloudy huh" she looks up at the clouds it seem like it never sunny in this state. She chuckles and walks over.

Dita is a 5'2 pale skin girl with died burgundy hair that is done in a vampire bangs. She has pale green eyes, she wears a high waisted, distressed pair of black shorts with golden buttons on either side and a black and white striped long sleeved top tucked in.

She smiles at everyone however her eyes turn and look at Vixen and Tia finding them very interesting and she walks over "Hey" Vixen looks up leering.

"What do you want?" Vixen hisses

Dita "came to see if you and that guy are ok?"

Vixen "stay away from Troy over there he is a perv."

Tia ignores her getting his name wrong.

Dita says "oh I see, come and join the group"

Vixen "I rather not" She takes her hand and pulls Vixen towards the group Vixen wants to hither but there was something about her charm they didn't make her want to hit her.

The next contestant walks out. "Wow we got a tall one here" Chris chuckles.

The new comer bows. "Hello I am Hiro Puraimaru"

Hiro is tall and has an average built, he has a black and white pony tail, with purple eyes. He wears a white t-shirt with cargo black shorts and brown sandals. He also wears glasses.

Chris "A lot of Asians this time around,"

Hiro is silent and chooses to not talk to anyone, however his ears perk and so did many others as they heard a lovely flute.

Chris looks "Oh this must be Alice"

In the jeep is a small, fair skin girl, brown hairin a pony tail and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue sweater, jeans, and black sneakers.

She walks out and most of her luggage are instruments and the one to look the most expensive is the saxophone case.

"Oh hello Chris, I hope my music isn't to annoying."

"Oh no, no it is fine, just try not to be too loud." Chris waves her off as she walks over to everyone. She stands next to Hiro and Nalh as she continues to practices those many would argue she doesn't need the practice.

However she the quiet and dainty is here the next one coming is the opposite.

Loud bag pipes everyone looks as a tall and a strong looking man walks up and he was holding a Scottish bag pipes playing them loud as the ground vibrates a bit as he walks. His hair was brown and spiked up.

"Oh this is Porter… the producers told me about him."

Porter wears a sleveless brown T-Shirt as well as black leather pants and black combat boots as well. However his most distinct feature was the battle ax that he carried on his back.

Nalh "oh barbaric."

Hiro face turns to a glare and says "You ruin the nice music with that… dying animal." The silent kid speaks.

"Oh did I now laddie, well I do say sorry" He gives a mocking bow and he plays the bag pipe even louder.

"AHHH MY EARS" Chris cries out "STOP OR YOUR OUT"

Porter "Aye you lot are no fun at all." He walks up and towers over everyone else and he smirks as Alice frowning and puts her flute away has her mood was killed by the savage.

Cherry "is that… ax legal" She says a bit concerned.

Chris "doubt it but none of the interns wanted to take it from him. Good only 3 left."

Chef pulls up and he whispers to Chris "This one ain't right man"

Chris rolls his eyes "Chef none of them are that why they sign up."

Walking out is the next female contestant. Allyson Jones. She has a hourglass body and grey eyes her hair is a black Cherry/purple red, style is straight and going to middle of shoulder blades with bangs parted to the right that sometimes goes over her right eye. She is in a red tank top over a black quarter sleeve halter top, black skinny jeans, and black and red high heeled, high top DC shoes. However on her back is an bb gun.

Willam "oh really another one."

Chris "different verse same has the first I'm afriad"

Ally looks at everyone as if sizing them up.

"OK ok now go to the oth…" he reach to grab her shoulder the moment it does she turns and grabs his wrist and spun around and twist it in a painful spot.

"Don't touch me, understood."

Y…yes" She lets Chris go and walks over, everyone avoids her but Hiro, Porter and Vixen the 4 stare at each other.

Allyson rolling her eyes goes and sits between the pothead and the diva on the bench.

"Sup homie" Deliaha says

"Don't talk to me." Ally says harshly.

"Really a disgusting old assument park, this cannot be for real. I did not sign up for this. Someone call my agent"

Chef as brought the finally guy.

Chris "everyone meet Wesley and hate to tell you, actually I don't but yes you did."

Wesley turns and says "we see about that after I tear up the contract"

Chris "wow you must really not remember the first season."

Wesley "I didn't watch it I had more important things to do then watch old talent."

Chris "… old" he touches his face self-consciously.

Wesley walks by him and looks at the entrance and pushes over the Freako stand that the "you must be this tall to go into the rides"

"Lousy Park… whatever I guess it will have to do." Wesley decides to make better of the situation.

However after an hour of no one coming. "Guess she must have dropped out… ok everyone get into position to take the group picture."

Everyone walk around getting into the picture taking different spots and getting into different poses. However before Chris could take the picture.

He got a call as he picks it up "Yes chef… what doyou mean you were rob… Chef your 6'7 who would rob you… took the jeep?... coming this way…. HOW FAST?" Chris looks as speeding down the highway at top speed was the jeep.

"Oh that must be Cassandra… HIT THE DECKS" Everyone leaps out of the way.

As a skinny tall girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a purple t-shirt, jeans, sneakers. Inside the jeep crashes wear everyone else was.

…

…

…

…

…

_[The music begins to play]_

The camera sees, cameras pop out of from left side of the big top, another to the right, one pops out of the cotton candy machine and the last pokes it head out of the hall of freaks.

_[Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine]_

The camera zooms past Chris and the man form the first chapter at the front of the entrance and zooms up a rollercoaster track reaching the top.

_[You guys are on my mind]_

The camera sees the roller coast then fly down the tracks going at a 90 degree angle

_[You asked me what I wanted to be]_

We see Cassandra at the front of the roller coaster zooming by, as we see Emily at the panel trying to fix the roller coast. Her wrench falls form her pocket.

_[And now I think the answer is plain to see]_

We see the wrench fall down.

_[I want to be famous]_

We see the wrench hit Wash in the head making him fall in some mud. It pans out seeing Caroline laughing but turns as Edgar raises an eyebrow at her.__

_[I want to live close to the sun]_

The camera moves and soon we are at the tunnel of love as we see Hiro get in and looks and his calms eyes widen in fear as Riyald was the one next to him.

_[Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.]_

It goes through he tunnel as to the side we see a clown grinning but ti goes by so fast to see. Has coming out on the other side is Ralh meditating.

_[Everything to prove nothing in my way]_

The stream goes by the hall of freaks as Youri and Mark are looking in it as Rika jumps out scaring both of them making them run by Chef kitchen.

_[I'll get there one day]_

We see Delihla leaning against it smoking, as we get seeing Chef dump a lot of different food into a fryer.__

_[Cause I want to be famous]_

It shows Porter just scuffing it down and pans to the left seeing Wesley looking at him in disgust.__

_[Nanana'nanaana nana nana]_

It shows Tia in the shadows watching Dita as she is playing some arcade games. Then pans over seeing some of the animals in their cages

_[I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous]_

_It shows Alice outside the big top playing her saxophone _

_[I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous]_

_As it goes in it pans up at the rope walk seeing Ally and Willlam, it is obvious Willam was having issues as Allyson was not. Willam wig fell off and it land son Vixen head as she looks up._

_[Whistle's to theme]_

As it finally shows Corey and Sara in the ring as Corey juggles and Sara was tossing him stuff to juggle as it pans out showing everyone at the stands watching.

**Well Tadah what do you think of my first chapter. I hope you like it, I am not has proud of it has my first chapter but oh well. Also if you review make sure to leave a vote, which 2 previous contestants do you want to show up working the cameras and work for chris vote and it will happen. Until next time.**


	3. Enter the big top

_**Hey everyone sorry for the small delay but there was an issue with my computer deciding to that after so much hard work decided to delete my work, anyways I have choose the two to return but they might not be the last. If you guys have any suggestions or request for this season fill free. Hope you love it.**_

_Walking into the front of the entrance is Chris McLean "Last time on Total Drama Dark Carnival." Pans over the shaded out carnival. "We got to meet the contestants from the annoying" shows Edgar entrances "to the terrifying" Shows Riyadh behind Chris. "In the end we had a crashing ending" Shows the car coming at the group "Now we are back now time to enter the carnival and see what lies in store for these freaks RIGHT NOW."_

_[The music begins to play]_

The camera sees, cameras pop out of from left side of the big top, another to the right, one pops out of the cotton candy machine and the last pokes it head out of the hall of freaks.

_[Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine]_

The camera zooms past Chris and the man form the first chapter at the front of the entrance and zooms up a rollercoaster track reaching the top.

_[You guys are on my mind]_

The camera sees the roller coast then fly down the tracks going at a 90 degree angle

_[You asked me what I wanted to be]_

We see Cassandra at the front of the roller coaster zooming by, as we see Emily at the panel trying to fix the roller coast. Her wrench falls form her pocket.

_[And now I think the answer is plain to see]_

We see the wrench fall down.

_[I want to be famous]_

We see the wrench hit Wash in the head making him fall in some mud. It pans out seeing Caroline laughing but turns as Edgar raises an eyebrow at her.

_[I want to live close to the sun]_

The camera moves and soon we are at the tunnel of love as we see Hiro get in and looks and his calms eyes widen in fear as Riyald was the one next to him.

_[Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.]_

It goes through he tunnel as to the side we see a clown grinning but ti goes by so fast to see. Has coming out on the other side is Ralh meditating.

_[Everything to prove nothing in my way]_

The stream goes by the hall of freaks as Youri and Mark are looking in it as Rika jumps out scaring both of them making them run by Chef kitchen.

_[I'll get there one day]_

We see Delihla leaning against it smoking, as we get seeing Chef dump a lot of different food into a fryer.

_[Cause I want to be famous]_

It shows Porter just scuffing it down and pans to the left seeing Wesley looking at him in disgust.

_[Nanana'nanaana nana nana]_

It shows Tia in the shadows watching Dita as she is playing some arcade games. Then pans over seeing some of the animals in their cages

_[I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous]_

_It shows Alice outside the big top playing her saxophone_

_[I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous]_

_As it goes in it pans up at the rope walk seeing Ally and Willlam, it is obvious Willam was having issues as Allyson was not. Willam wig fell off and it land son Vixen head as she looks up._

_[Whistle's to theme]_

As it finally shows Corey and Sara in the ring as Corey juggles and Sara was tossing him stuff to juggle as it pans out showing everyone at the stands watching.

XXX

All the contestants were rubbing their heads getting up. The scene sees that the gate to the side of the entrance has been busted down and into the massive pine forest that surrounds the carnival. The camera zooms as it shows that the red jeep was smash against the tree. Soon the screen turns towards the group of contestants as slowly running upthe trail is Chef Hachet. "MY JEEP, NOT MY JEEP." The tall man finally made it to the group and ran past then shoving Corey and Alice out of the way running to the jeep.

"Oh what is wrong with that girl we could have died" Wesley puffs as he brushes himself off.

"Well she obviously has a few screws loose." Caroline rolls her eyes.

Chef "Are you nuts that was MY JEEP!" He says yanking Cassandra out and shaking her only her earn a laugh from the psychopath.

Cassandra "HAHA the look on all your faces hahaha it was priceless haha" she was laughing in his clutches.

Chris cough and got up "Great all we did was get a pack of freaks"

Chef "Aww man this is bad my jeep."

Chris "Don't worry, we will just get a repair man to come and pick it up and you can head off and get a rental."

Chef takes Chris's shoulder and walks a bit away from the contestants who were brushing themselves off and speaks lightly "Chris man that was the only means of transport we have, until that fix we are stuck here unless you want to make the 30 mile walk to the nearest town."

Chris for a second look concern before he brushes it off and with a cough says "very well… lets continue the show" He looks over at everyone and says. "Ok everyone follow me it is time to give everyone the grand tour."

Before they could continue they heard coughing. Everyone turn as coming out of the jeep is another contestant.

Chef "Oh yeah that is Ethan Black I was picking him up before the freak jack us."

Ethan is a skinny teen with tan skin, with messy brown hair and hazelnut eyes. He is wearing a white dc t-shirt , black jeans and black shoes. "Hey everyone one… that was a fun…ri…" he falls over.

Chris "You Porter carry him, until he wakes up."

Porter rolls his eyes and picks up the unconscious teen and walks off.

Mark look around grinning to himself. "Oh I have been so excited to see this place for so long."

Edgar "Oh well I bet you had a very full filling life"

Willam "Well aren't you nice"

Edgar "No I just call it has it is"

Mark rolls his eyes at the two and says "Fine I will just let it be a surprise to all of you then." He smirks knowingly as he walks past everyone.

Porter looks around "Wow this place is so big and dark, remember me of my uncle's kranken"

Hiro "the squid?"

Porter smirks and looks at him crudely "no… the squid" It was obvious by the look on Hiro that went right over his head as he raised an eyebrow at the Scot as they keep their walk.

Chris and the group as soon they get to the massive tent in center of this massive carnival. "Everyone this is the big top you will all gather hear when I say so when I am calling for a challenge AND when someone must be voted out." He chuckles as a couple of the contestants eyes each other.

A hand poke out form the group.

Chris "Yes Emily?"

Emily slightly walk out. "So are we going to be sleeping in there?"

Chris "Oh of course not" he laughs as some of the teens give a sigh of relief "No the two teams will be sleeping in either the old run down trailers or the rusted animal pens on opposite ends of the big top."

Now the sighs of relief turn into groans of annoyance. This earns a smirk form the host as he continues.

"So do you think any of these rides are working, some of them look absolutely awesome." Corey chuckles looking at the rollercoaster.

"Yeah that would be fun, but I bet it would be terrifying as well." Sara adds looking around at all the sights.

"Yeah I bet that one sure fire way of getting yourself killed." Vixen says with a roll of her eyes.

Edgar "Seem sort of redundant to say that when you join a show hosted by Chris McLean over there." He looks at Vixen and nods over to the wash-up.

Vixen "Point" she says to Edgar

Chris coughs getting everyone attention everyone sees they are right outside the photo booth. "This is the confessional you come here too…"

Willam "Say what is on your mind or tell the world a big secret yeah yeah I am sure we all saw the prior 6 seasons."

Chris glares and he pulls open the cloth "Yes WILLIAMS" Willam gives an annoyed glare "Over there is right it is where… JESUS…" Riyadh was sitting in the booth stare out at everyone the moment Chris realize she was in there, she got up and walk up rejoining the group and everyone avoids her.

Chris after a second "Nevermind" he says giving up "if you guys want to say anything now go for it."

Confession Vixen: Vixen standing in the confession slump shoulders "So well so far this place doesn't completely suck and not everyone here pisses me off yet."

Confession Rika: Rika is hopping in her seat. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. This is so exciting I can't wait to get to go on all the rides I will bring home the biggest stuff animal I can carry form the arcade."

Confession Wash: Wash looking around this confession and he smiles "Well it is defiantly cleaner then the last couple ones." He smiles "Everyone here is so interesting thoseit feels like I know one of them… oh well"

Confession Ally: She is picking her nails with a pocket knife "Well aren't these some of the biggest losers I have ever seen, those I bet some of them will pose a threat."

Confession Youri: He sits down and about to open his mouth however Chris says "Ok running out time let's get a move on" Youri stares for a second and he let out a long annoying sigh "This will be a long season I can tell."

Everyone who wanted to use the confession got out.

The camera pans as they were now in front of some food court stands smash together making the quote unquote Kitchen. Standing in the middle of it was none other than Chef Hachet he stare at the group and he slowly leers towards Cassie as she only smiles evilly a thim.

"Here is the mess hall with limited resources and funding we are force to deal with this and whatever we can scavenge." Chris lets out an evil chuckle as a few disgusted faces past the faces.

Caroline "Well that is nasty" she sticks out her tongue in disgust.

Wesley "This is absurd I am trying to watch my figure and I refuse to eat any of this slop." He stomp his foot hard to the group to prove his point.

Edgar "Then starve"

Wesley remains silent from that retort.

Confession Welsey: He seems frustrated "Why didn't anyone tell me this season was going to be in this terrible place… why couldn't it be like the second season."

Chef leans forward "You know the rules you will get 3 meals a day and you will eat 3 meals a day"

But before anyone could complain Chris says

"However this year VIPs from both teams after each challenge will be able to eat a outside meal… so keep that in mind when challenges are happening."

A lot of people stop ad stare at Chris as he gives them a sly smirk and says. "Everyone follow me to the next area, the hall of failures."

Youri stares as the camera now focus on him "Are you serious?"

The camera then turns to Emily "I don't like this place"

Nahliel "I sense something… lurking"

Dira "Umm Chris this is…"

Chris smiles "yes it is, this is the ld hall of freaks and on the other side is where all the losers who get voted out must go so… you must make a mad dash through the hall of fr… I mean failures to get to it" He lets out a evil laugh.

Cassie laughs at this. "Oh cool man this would be fun watching all of you run in there and DIE"

Caroline "oh it scary… hold me" she snuggles into Hiro who stares at her for a second before he places a protective arm around her. She smiles at this, those there was an unusual twinkle in her eye.

Chris smiles at this and chuckles at their fear. "So I think I am giving you all the means not to get voted out now didn't I"

The camera pans over the contestants all look absolutely terrified all but Cassie, Mark and Porter who if anything seem ready to take this all on.

Those Ally and Edgar for the most part seem not to care.

The camera focus over to Nahliel who seem to be focusing on the hall of freaks wide open doors that look more like the abyss then a hallway. However a puff of smoke hit his nose as he cough. "What?" He turns and sees Delihla smoking a bud. "Umm excuse me miss, pleas don't do that and that can't be healthy for you."

Delihla "Pfft oh shush dude what are you some sort of monk?"

Nahliel smirks "you would be surprise"

Delihla she laughs "I doubt it monk are supposed to be bald and and wear Pjs… pjs… I am tired" she leans into him using him to rest. The con fu master blushes hard at this.

Vixen "Well its official I regret coming to this season"

Chris smiles slyly at her and says "Oh really do you want me to boot you know… the hall is right there?"

Vixen "No it is clear I am good."

Chris "Now all fo you follow me back to the big top for the team sel…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A scream cuts him off has it came from deep in the hall. Everyone slowly turns.

They could hear running and screaming, the scream is loud and high pitch and it is only getting louder.

Everyone stares as the camera got closer and closer to the hall, as two figures burst through one large and one small coming right at the group as everyone screams.

…

…

…

[Commercial break]

A deep voice is heard. "As long as man learn the killing power of bone and stick, there as been war…" it pans over a cemetery. "War may have been fought by new weapons and by different people but…" it soon goes over a hill as helicoptors fly by. "War… war never changes"

…

A voice over the radio calls out "SIR SIR WAR HAS CHANGE"

It then cuts back to a American flag in mud as foreign troops step on it as written on the flap it says "Symbolism"

A man runs in and looks at a very stereotypical general "Sir sir The Russian Nazi's from North Korea who are Muslim have invaded America just now"

General terms and pulls out a book of generic war things to say. "… May God help us all"

Now you must take up arms against his completely new threat and a completely new experience different form all others.

A soldier hands you a gun "it all up to you now… I will see you back home" he turns away and you see on his back it a paper saying "about to die" h gets into a coptor as it blows up.

CAN YOU SAVE AMERICA

P.S… yes you can… with the right dlc, pre order and mandatory expansion every 3 months

MEDAL OF DUTCH BATTLIEFIELD coming soon to ALL THE CONSOLES soon.

[End of commercial break]

The camera returns as it zooms in on Corey and Wesley being crush under a new comer.

Wesley "get this mammoth off of me."

The big figure man laughs and stands up "Haha sorry a about that, I say something move and I was like AHHHH and then it was like, moew? And the next thing I knew I was running for my life haha"

Chris shouts "Owen you could have broken something… and where were you two when I look for you in the camera room."

The smaller figure walk over next to Owen "umm genius you wanted it us to fix some of the cameras in the hall of freaks."

Willam "oh how adorable the fat loaf and the gothic weirdo from the previous seasons."

Standing there has said is Owen and Gwen.

Owen hasn't change much he is just as large as you remember him expect he wore a black shirt with "Freako's" on it. His hair is a tad longer now in a mullet and he had very fluffy peach fuzz on his cheeks and chin.

Gwen has change little on physical appearance as she is a tad taller but that is it. However she wore boots up to her knees and have some spikes at the toes, black leggings with her usual skirt and she wore her usual tope but has a leather jacket over it. She has a piercing lip and her hair is a blue and black combo and it is a bit longer in the back and in the front she has one long bang that goes over her left side of her face.

Emily "Umm not to be rude or anything but why are they here?"

Rika "Are they here to play with us?"

Ethan has this is all going on as finally woken up. "Agg my head…. What happen?... where am I?" However has he awoke he is staring dead on at a cut out clown which caused him to pale and scream and jump off Porter's shoulders. "OH GOD"

Porter "the boy awake."

Chris chuckles "great now there are now all 22 of you, everyone lets head to the big top" Chris turns and points "you two" looking at Gwen and Owen "You two get back to the camera rooms and make sure everything working."

Owen "SIR YES SIR"

Gwen "Bite me" walks off with Owen.

Chris "You really can't good help these days."

The camera fades out and comes back as everyone is gathering up in the big top.

"Are you sure your fine Ethan?" Alice ask as she and Porter were helping him to the tent.

"Yeah I am fine just keep the witch away from me" Ethan waves to Cassie who only smiles wickedly in return.

Youri "Did you get those scratches from the car accident?"

Ethan "umm?"

Porter "Nah they seem too old to be form that accident?"

Ethan "Oh they are form nothing haha" He chuckles avoiding the question as he goes over and sits down in the bleachers as soon everyone does has well.

Everyone seem to be in random spots it is obvious they don't want to get to close to someone just in case they are on opposite's team. Standing on the ringmaster's stand is Chris as Chef is next to him and in the way back Owen who is currently munching on some stale popcorn and Gwen were watching.

"I hope you guys all enjoyed the tour" The host smiles

"It was horrible." Ally adds.

"Those I am sort of excited to see who my team is" Dita smiles looking at everyone as some nod agreeing with her.

Chris chuckles and looks over "Before we make teams I have hidden somewhere in the carnival I have hidden 3 immunities if anyone finds them can save them from being voted out" Chris chuckles as everyone seem to eye each other.

Chris says "Yes now we will be deciding on who will be on what team, when I call your name go to where I tell you to be."

Everyone nods

Chris "Porter you will go to the right, and Nahleil you will go to the left" Both of the strong look boys walk over to their assigned position. "Caroline and Alice go join Porter and Ethan and Cassie you will go with Nahliel" Caroline leaves Hiro side and Alice gets up and walks over. Ethan stood but he gave a scared look to Cassie as she follow him.

Chris "Hiro Right and Rika left." The silent one bows and walks over to his assign team as Rika smiles and skips over to hers. Caroline winks at Hiro as Rika smiles at Ethan, Nalh and Cassie. "Corey and Ally you go with Rika, while Emily and Youri you're with HIro" Corey goes to high five Ally but she ignores him and walks over. Youri and Emily smile at each other and head over to their tea.

Chris chuckles and looks over "Wesley left, Tia right" Wesley with his nose in the air walks over. Tia who has been quite and distant walks over but stays far away from the group. "Willam and Vixen got to the left, Edgar and Sara right" Cherry and Vixen walk over together, as Sara heads over but looks to wait for Edgar as he as drags himself over.

Chris smiles as he looks at the finale 5. "Wait five… but that means their 23 how did that happen?" Chef shrugs. (I made a massive oops on my part I confirmed Ethan but wrote in Tia. So they are both in sorry about that.)

Chris "Whatever Delihla and Wash Right and Dita and Mark go Left." Mark walks over and he smiles at Ethan and Dita goes over and sits next to Vixen. Wash is dragging the still napping Delihla over to her side. All this leads is Riyadh who is just standing there aone looking at both teams,

Chris "Ok Riyadh you got over to the right team because I hate Edgar the most."

Confession Edgar: "How predictable"

Chris "ok so the 23 of you, no idea how the producers screwed that up" (sorry guys)

Chris ok "Corey, Rika, Nalhiel, Dita, Ally, Willam, Wesely, Cassie, Ethan, Mark, Vixen, from now on you guys are own as the Falling acrobats" He tosses them a red flag with a stick figure in a railing position just missing the swing. "And Wash, Hiro, Delihla, Caroline, Edgar, Riyadh, Sara, Tia, Alice, Porter, Emily, Youri and you guys will be known as the crippled clowns" he tosses them a blue flag showing a sad clown with a twisted leg.

Cassie "Haha gruesome"

Hiro "That's depressing"

Chris "… now that we have uneven numbers you guys ready for your first challenge."

Edger "if we say no can we go to bed"

Chris with a wide smile "No… now everyone come and meet me at the bumper cars."

Confession Ethan: Man this stinks I am stuck with the insane one and I am in a circus that stinks. However this could be the opportunity to prove to everyone there is a supernatural world. I will prove it.

Confession Tia: Tia is leaning against the wall and says "Man why am I even here I dislike everyone… however bumper cars sound like fun."

Soon the camera shows the two new teams in front of the bumper cars rink as Chris is standing there. "Well before we get to the challenge would like all of you to meet someone, the manager of the circus and the man who I bought this place from… Crane Stoker"

Coming into view is a middle age man who is about 6 feet tall and he has pale skin. His hair is a red mix with grey and he as a small beard on his chin. His eyes are a nice blue and he was in shape and strong looking. He has a long sleeve white shirt with a brown dress vest over that and a red tie one with a brown pants on and black shoes. He is quite handsome looking. "Pleasure to meet all of you, I bet you are all wondering why I am here… well it turns out Chris has no idea how must of this park works so I am here sort of like maintenance."

He smiles as Chris step in front of him. "Anyways it would seem we are out of time for this episode."

He walks over looking at the camera. "Well the teams are formed, and the game are on the verge of happening, which team will win and who will be the first team to be sending someone home, wait until next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. DARK CARNIVAL."

**Hey guys I am sorry about a lot of the issues and for my sake now on the updates will happen every two weeks on Saturday, Sunday or a Monday. If you're wondering why I choose Owen and Gwen, well Grojbandian said them and I realize they fit so well. Owen being childish like the circus and Gwen being gothic fits the… gothic theme. I also left a few references and if someone can tell me one of the references they might get a reward. Hint Crane Stoker is his own reference. **


End file.
